Hot Mess
by TheSparksSoApparent
Summary: Bella Swan is unattainable and that makes Edward want her all the more. One Shot, Loosely based off of Hot Mess by Cobra Starship.


**Disclaimer: SM owns all the characters. Based off of Cobra Starships "Hot Mess".**

**EPOV:**

Bella Swan had always been _that girl._ Not like Marlo Thomas That Girl, but the one who was the definition of a hot mess.

I remember the exact year she earned her reputation. It was the beginning of eighth grade and Bella's parent had just gotten divorced. It was one big scandal. Both her parents had been cheating and from what I've heard it was a rather nasty divorce. Now Bella had always been a little bit of a party girl but things started getting out of hand right after the split. She started dressing and acting different and went to a bunch of parties. There were always pictures of her on facebook doing shots and partying.

Bella had always been pretty, a bit awkward in the growing years, but puberty had done her well. She started dating a sophomore, Jacob Black, who had a manwhore reputation. She became one of the most envied and popular girls in all of Forks.

She had this cute heart shaped face with the biggest brown doe eyes I had ever seen. Full red juicy lips that popped against her fair skin. Her brown hair, with auburn highlights was shiny and soft looking, long and bouncy, and perfectly wavy. Her clear porcelain skin was the poster child of innocence, but we all knew different. She had great breasts. Big and real and always on display in someway or another. She was toned all over and was all legs that fortunately she was able to show off in her skirt uniform. I was a little more than obsessed with her.

She was completely unattainable. And it made me want her all the more. Bella and I were somewhat friendly until our groups of friends became so painfully different. We had had classes together and been partners for various things ever since pre-k. Freshman year was pretty much the end of whatever kind of relationship we had.

I was driven to succeed in school and extracurricular activities such as debate, soccer, class president, and much to my dismay, president of the abstinence club.

Bella was driven to party hard.

I hung out with people who had similar interests and futures as me. Bella didn't exactly. The thing about her was that she was actually smart. Really smart. She did better than me on a lot of things and I had no idea how. While I was locked up in my room studying for hours, she was probably at some awesome college party getting hit on by tons of guys who are much more attractive than me. I tried to avoid those thoughts.

This was one of those nights. We had a big physics test tomorrow and even though I thought I was ready, I knew I should still study more. Call me a nerd, but I wanted to attend Harvard law school and that wasn't going to happen if I had a B in physics.

The next morning, I woke up and realized I had slept sitting straight up at my desk, fully clothed. And I felt like hell. At least it was Friday. I took a quick shower, but didn't have time to shave. Oh well, I thought, I look older with when I didn't shave anyway. I grabbed a quick breakfast and was off to school.

I was yawning as I walked into English. I must have stayed up later than I thought. I sat in my usual seat and put my head on the desk, waiting for the bell to ring. I was jerked out of my micro-nap when I smelt the best smell in the world. Bella fucking Swan.

She always smelled like heaven. Pure heaven, I tell you. It was like a vanilla scent that always lingered around her and it was so enticing. I felt a little creepy that I recognized her by her scent, but when I looked up and saw her long legs in her short little skirt, I knew I wasn't the only one.

She looked like she was straight from a movie set. She had her hair down and all wavy and looking like chestnut clouds. Her white collared shirt was unbuttoned enough that I could see the strap and the top of her bra cup on her black lace bra. Her tie hung loosely around her neck, and her shirt was untucked and resting on her little plaid skirt. Her blazer was hanging on the back of her chair, and she was wearing these tight things that had some sort of pattern that made her legs look 3D almost, in a good way. She had these boots that went right up to the knee and I could feel myself growing more and more turned on.

The second I saw her, a bunch of raunchy images of the two of us popped in my head. I wanted to jump her and have my dirty, dirty way with her. But that would never happen. People like me and people like her didn't ever get together. It just wasn't in the cards.

I passed the time in class, playing out different scenarios of the two of us in my head. Finally the bell rang and it was time for physics. I started to gather my things.

I felt a soft hand trail across my jaw and looked up to see Bella. I nearly shat my pants.

"Nice scruff, Edward," she said in a perfectly pitched voice. I would never shave again.

I nearly came when she said my name. And from the fact that she was touching my face.

She smiled and retracted her hand, then was gone. I sat there, jaw slack, not knowing what the hell had just happened. I finally pulled my shit together and went to physics. I was so distracted that I'm sure I failed the test. But I didn't care. Because Bella Swan had touched me. It was pretty much better than all of my fantasies combined.

Shit. I sound like a 13 year old fangirl.

At lunch that day, I was just heading to my locker after an abstinence club meeting when Bella and I nearly ran into each other as we rounded the corner.

"Shit. Sorry," I said, bending down to gather our stuff

"Look where you're going next time," she grumbled annoyed.

Then she smiled and said, "Edward. I'm just kidding. It was an accident on both our parts."

"O-oh." Cool stutter, Cullen.

She laughed and continued to smile.

"Hey. There's a party at Rosalie Hales house tonight. The whole school is invited. You should go."

Surely she wasn't serious.

"If you go, come find me at it," She said as she brushed past me.

I was going to pass out. Did she really just tell me to come find her at a party? Wow. I mean, I knew I was attractive and had a technically good physique, but I was nothing compared to some of the guys I'd seen her with.

One thing was for sure. I was going to that party no matter what. But I wasn't going to go alone. No way Jose. I texted Jasper and filled him in on my eventful day. It was a 4 page text and he replied with "cool. We should go".

Well, it seemed like an eventful day to me. Jasper was my best friend, and the only person who knew of my obsession with Bella. He could relate. He was obsessed with Alice Brandon, Bella's best friend. So if we played our cards right, we could both have a really great night.

I texted Jasper to come over to my house after school, so we could get ready together and carpool.

Saint Damien's Beard. I really was a 13-year-old girl. I tried to ignore that thought and started trying on different shirts.

At about 9:00, we decided it was an appropriate time to show up at the party. I was nervous, the last and only actual party I had been to was in 9th grade, because it was a soccer initiation thing. I felt like my stomach might fall out of my butt.

Rosalie lived in the same neighborhood as me and had parties regularly. Her parents were doctors and always did the night shift at the hospital, so she had parties all the time. When we arrived, the party was in full swing. There was already someone streaking out in the front yard.

I had a sudden urge to turn around but thought better. I walked in and was overwhelmed by how hot and loud it was. I could get use to this. But first I needed liquid courage. Jasper and I headed to the wet bar and noticed Alice doing body shots off of Rosalie. I saw Jasper run over there when Alice laid down to have them done off her. It was nothing compared to Bella. She was standing in the corner, laughing watching her friends, wearing a sparkly tube dress that barely covered the tops of her toned thighs. Those thighs had been the main subject of several of my fantasies.

She saw me and smiled, then walked over and stood by me.

"You came."

"Yeah. Thought it sounded fun." I yelled over the music.

"You need shots!" She yelled and grabbed my hand, pulling me over to the wet bar counter.

She downed four shots, while I choked down 2. This girl was insane.

"That was my 6th shot of the night," she said wiping her mouth.

"What the hell? How do you do it?"

"I have a hollow leg," she said while winking.

I had to marry this girl.

"BELLA, COME DO THIS SHOT OFF OF ROSALIE RIGHT THE FUCK NOW!" Alice, obviously drunk, screamed at Bella.

Rosalie and Alice, for some reason were both wearing a swimsuit. I was at a loss for the reason, considering it was the middle of November and 50 degrees outside, but they had nice bodies so I wasn't complaining.

"COME ON BELLA! LICK IT OFF ME YOU DIRTY GIRL!" Rosalie, obviously drunk as well, slurred at Bella. I grabbed another shot, not sure, if I was drunk enough to handle this.

Bella did certainly lick it off Rosalie. She started at Roses' naval and licked up to her neck. It was the hottest thing I'd ever seen. Then she kissed Rosalie. On the lips. No. _That _was the hottest thing I'd ever seen.

Everyone cheered. I grabbed another shot. Bella came over and whispered in my ear, "Lets dance," and led me out to all the sweaty grinding bodies.

Hot Mess by Cobra Starship came on and Bella screamed and began dancing in earnest with me. Towards the middle of the song, she climbed on the table with Rosalie and Alice, who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere and started dancing with them. This girl was going to fucking kill me.

Shake by Ying Yang Twins came on and Bella hopped down and started to furiously grind on me. I did an internal face palm when little Eddie popped up to say hi. There wasn't a chance that she didn't feel it. This was where Bella would slap me and run away. Instead, she reached behind her and threaded her fingers in my hair and brought us closer. She turned her head and looked into my eyes, then started to kiss me.

I was so shocked that I froze for a second, then my instincts kicked in and I started to kiss the crap out of her. I had kissed girls before, but never like this. I'd never even had a girl feel my hard on, let alone, grind against me while tongue fucking me. Generally, abstinence club members didn't do this. I had no idea what I'd been missing.

She pulled away, panting, and sucked my ear lobe in her mouth. "Lets go upstairs," she said in a raspy voice.

I swallowed and watched her watch my Adams apple bob up and down. She licked her lips. I dragged her up the stairs.

She led us into what I'm guessing was a guest room and locked the door. She pushed my jacket off me, and then pushed me down on the bed. She immediately followed me on and straddled my waist. I could feel the heat coming off her body. I was panting like a wild dog and so was Bella. This was the best night of my life.

"I've been watching you Edward," She panted between kisses on my neck. "You are so sexy. I've wanted you since 7th grade. Did you know that?"

I flipped her on her back and trailed kisses down her chest and cupped her breasts. They were amazing. She moaned and pulled on my hair while I sucked on the swell of her boob.

"You are so beautiful," I said after I kissed her.

She flipped us over and pulled her dress off herself. I was going to explode. She had a pink leopard, strapless bra on that pushed her boobs up beautifully and a matching lace thong. I sat up and pulled off my shirt, which brought me, level with her tits, so I started to kiss them again. She grabbed onto my hair and held my face there while she started to grind against me. I moaned against her chest. She pushed me down on the bed, and held my wrists above my head as she started to trail kisses down my chest, still grinding.

It was the most amazing thing I'd ever felt. I needed her.

She palmed me through my jeans and I threw my head back and moaned. She unbuttoned and unzipped my pants and slid them off me. She straddled me and started to kiss me again, slowly grinding. I was having trouble holding it together, knowing there was only our underwear that was keeping us apart.

As the kiss grew with passion, Bella's grinding pressure increased to where it was a heavenly speed. I sat up halfway and started lightly thrusting my hips against hers.

"OH…Oh Right there," Bella moaned into my neck, then started nibbling on my earlobe, moaning into my ear.

"Bella," I groaned. I thrust harder and her moans became louder.

"Yes! Please! Oh, EDWARD!" She bit down on my shoulder as she came. Her release triggered my own and I fell of the cliff moaning her name. As I came down from my high, I felt Bella lightly kissing my neck, lying lightly on top of me.

I lifted her chin and kissed her chastely.

"You are beautiful," I whispered against her lips. She smiled a small smile and laid her head against my chest.

"Edward? Would it be ok if we hung out sometime?" She asked as she was tracing patterns on my stomach with her fingers.

"Yes. More than ok. I've liked you for a long time Bella. I've always wanted to hang out with you," I said as I caressed her soft back. She was just so soft everywhere.

"Good. I was being serious when I said I've liked you since seventh grade. I've always liked you. This morning when I saw your cute little scruff I knew I couldn't wait around for you forever. "

After that night, Bella and I became inseparable. We went away to Harvard together and are still going strong. She is my everything and to think I owe it all to not shaving.

…**..**

**Thanks for reading lovelies. Please review and let me know what you thought! **

**xoxo**


End file.
